You Can Only Skank to Ska!
by AndiTheChibi
Summary: Kiba learns a new form of dance skank and decides to teach his friends rookie nine and team Gai. Why are Shino and Sasuke giggling all of a sudden? Ska music changes people! Written for a friend. [ONESHOT]


This is for a friend of mine who helpsmeedit my story ("Escaping the Nightmare is Working Together") and happens to be in love with ska and skanking.For those who don't know:ska is a type of music and skanking is a form of dance.Enjoy!

* * *

It was a warm, peaceful, April morning in Konoha. Well, it would have been but...

"Akamaru! Let's go!"

A certain boy and his dog were on their way to meet with their teammates. Kiba had just learned a new type of dancing and was eager to show off his mad skills to his friends. He gleefully ran to his team's training spot, a good sized clearing at the edge of a forest. Hinata was sitting at the base of a tree and Shino was standing by her, hands resting in his pockets. Their sensei, Kurenai, was no where to be seen.

"K-kiba-kun," Hinata greeted, "G-good morning."

"'Morning Hinata! 'Morning Shino!" Kiba exclaimed, prancing towards them. Akamaru yapped a greeting.

"Good morning," Shino said blankly.

"Where's Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked as he reached Hinata and Shino.

"On a mission," Shino answered. His large collar covered approximately a third of his face, including his mouth. Thus, it was impossible to see Shino's mouth move when he talked. It drove Kiba insane. More insane than usual, at least.

Kiba nodded in response. This meant that they were training on their own. In other words, slacking off! Yippee! "Oh, oh, oh! I want to show you something I just learned!" Kiba said excitedly, his hyper meter shooting up.

"You finally learned how to use a toilet rather than a tree?" Shino joked. (A/N: yes, Shino can joke if I say he can!) "Congratulations, but we don't want you to show us how you wipe your ass." Shino could have been smirking, but no one could tell. Hinata blushed.

"No, I already had known how to use a toilet for three whole years now!" Kiba retorted. "I learned a new way to dance!

"Oh god. Not that," Shino commented, thinking back to the occasion Kiba had learned the electric slide. In the end, Hinata was given a concussion and Shino had received several bruises. Kurenai had to tackle Kiba to the ground to stop him.

Remembering the painful past, Hinata stood up and dashed behind Shino. She peaked over his shoulder to see Kiba whip out a boom box from behind his back. He pressed a button with a green triangle on it and loud music began to play. It was like rock, only with a trumpet section. "You see, you can only skank to ska music," Kiba explained, referring to the music that was playing.

"Oh, I see, that makes perfectly good sense," Shino said sarcastically.

"Let's skank, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked in response. Kiba began to skank in place. He brought his right elbow and left knee together. His feet slid across the ground when he switched to his left elbow and right knee. He continued this pattern of switching and accelerated quickly. Akamaru began to prance around on his hind paws.

Hinata whimpered and gripped Shino's shoulder. Shino began to twitch at the sight of his frenzied teammate performing a hyperactive dance.

"Come on, Hinata! I'll teach you! Kiba skanked over to Hinata's hiding place behind Shino and grabbed her by both hands. He dragged her over by the boom box and showed her the dance again, only in slow motion. Hinata swallowed spit that was collecting in her mouth and brought her left knee and right elbow together. She then slid her left foot against the ground to bring her right knee and left elbow together, but she landed on her face. "It's okay, Hinata! Try again!" Kiba encouraged as he paused his skanking to help her up. "Shino! You too!" Kiba encouraged, looking at his male teammate.

"No," Shino said flat out.

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

Kiba decided to let Shino be for the time being. Instead, Shino chose to watch one of his teammates corrupt the other with this loud "ska" music and this crazy "skank" dance. After about five or so minutes of face plants, Hinata finally grasped skanking. She looked like she was having fun. She didn't even get a concussion this time! "K-kiba-kun," Hinata said softly but loud enough to hear over the music, "thank y-you f-for t-teaching me."

"No problem, Hinata!" Kiba said gleefully. "Come on, Shino! Join us!"

"No," Shino said like a computer.

"Aw, come on!" Kiba pleaded.

"No," Shino repeated.

"Join us!" Kiba and Hinata said in unison with their eyeballs bulging.

"No," Shino said again calmly.

"Join us!" They chanted. Their eyes were very large.

"No," Shino restated.

"I'll use my byakugan to see what your eyes look like!" Hinata threatened, surprisingly without stutters.

"What happened to your stuttering?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. I just feel more confident now!" Hinata noticed, looking down at her hands, as if confidence was stored in her palms.

"It was the ska!" Kiba yelled happily.

"Anyway, Hinata has already used her byakugan to see my eyes," Shino countered.

"Prove it!" Kiba challenged.

"I bugged Hinata," Shino stated, possibly with a smirk, which we will never really know for sure due to his huge collar. "Your bra size is 30A," he said to Hinata. She looked down to see a bug fly out of her jacket. Her face turned scarlet.

"Pervert!" Kiba yelled for Hinata, who doesn't usually scream.

"That was an example," he defended. "In any case, it's beside the point."

Hinata reached into her weapons pouch. She pulled out a piece of paper. The young Hyuuga held it up for Shino and Kiba to see. It was a picture of Shino in a pink lacy dress with ribbons in his hair on a swing at the local park.

"W-what? I never!" Shino said unstably.

"It's amazing what computers can do," Hinata said evilly, folding the paper back up and placing it back in her pouch. "You **will** skank."

"Fine," Shino acquiesced. "But where did you get the picture of the girl on the swing? Was it Hanabi?"

"No, it was Neji-niisan. I couldn't get him to pose for free, so I made a picture of him and Tenten. It's hilarious. I'll show you guys sometime," She said as she laughed maliciously.

"Say, Hinata, do you have anything on me?" Kiba asked, curious.

Hinata began to giggle wickedly. "Do I ever," she said softly. "If I were to let you look at it, you would never look at Tsunade-sama the same way ever again."

There was a four minute awkward silence, which wasn't really silent, because of the ska.

"Shall we skank?" suggested Shino.

"We shall," Kiba and Hinata said together.

_If skanking to ska music lead Hinata to not stutter, what will it do to me? _Shino asked himself.

"Okay Shino, you saw how I taught Hinata," Kiba said excitedly. "Now skank with us!" Kiba and Hinata began to skank to a slower ska song. Shino joined in. He didn't get seventy-four face plants like Hinata had. He landed seventy-nine, but that's not the point. He eventually got it. They were skanking, having a great time, but the ska got to Shino.

"I'll be right back," Shino announced out-of-the-blue. He skanked off into the distance. Hinata and Kiba looked at each other, shrugged, and resumed skanking. Shino returned about half an hour later. Hinata and Kiba immediately stopped dancing. He had straightened out his hair and removed his sunglasses, but what freaked out his comrades the most was that he was had a toothy grin on his face and was occasionally giggling.

Hinata pulled out a camera and took a snap shot. "And I didn't even have to upload it onto my computer!" She whispered evilly to herself.

"Let's skank!" Shino shouted. He began to dance. Hinata, who wished she had a tape recorder to record her teammate's last statement, joined in after Kiba. Shino headbanged with his temporarily straight hair. They skanked for about six songs until they saw a group of passer-bys. It was team seven!

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked as they approached team ten.

"Skanking!" Kiba exclaimed. "Come on! You can skank too!"

"Alright!" Sakura and Naruto cheered as they began to try to skank. They had landed many, many face plants before skanking properly.

Sasuke and Kakakshi, on the other hand, were on the sidelines. Kakashi was deeply involved with a certain book and Sasuke folded his arms and was trying to look like he didn't know the group of dancers. "Come on, you guys!" Kiba encouraged. "Skank with us!"

"No," the student and teacher muttered together.

"Please?" Kiba pleaded.

"No," they answered simultaneously.

"Hinata," Kiba signaled. Hinata stopped skanking and took out a thick stack of folded papers. She flipped through them and pulled out two. She then walked to the two reluctant males and showed them the papers at the same time. Kakashi's non-sharingan eye and Sasuke's eyes became rounded.

"We'll skank," they said together. Kakashi moved his head band up to expose his left eye and Sasuke activated his sharingan. They both copied Kiba, not wanting to get face plants like their teammates had. They skanked for only a few minutes when a small smile crept upon Sasuke's face. His teammates jumped at the sight of him smiling. This would have meant on an ordinary day that he was about to commit bloody, mass murder or he was going to kill an individual he detested. It was only when he squealed like a six-year-old girl when they all realized he wasn't going to kill anyone. At least, not quite yet.

"We hear youthful music!" yelled two familiar voices. Lee and Gai approached them with kick-ass speed. Approaching in the distance was Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. "We were youthfully training with youthful team eight on this youthful day when we heard this youthful music and decided to investigate," Gai explained. Youthfully," he added. Still in shock from the excessive overuse of the adjective "youthful," Kiba invited them to skank. They complied (youthfully) and both tripped a few times before mastering the dance.

"Oh, god. What now?" Neji asked, annoyed as he and the others approached the skanking group.

"Skank with us, Neji-niisan!" Hinata invited as she giggled.

"What the hell happened to your stuttering?" Neji asked as if Hinata had did something against the law.

"It was the ska!" Kiba explained. "It **changes** people!"

"That does explain a lot," Neji stated, looking from his non-stuttering cousin to giggling Shino and smiling Sasuke.

"I want to skank too!" Ino cheered. "Let's go dance, Shikamaru! Choji!"

"Yeah!" Choji shouted. He joined the group and went through the same clumsy learning process they all had went through.

"I'll pass," Shikamaru said, folding his arms and beginning to back up. _Asuma-sensei just had to leave us to go on that mission, didn't he? _

Ino grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't make me do this," Ino threatened, forming her seal.

Shikamaru made a frustrated sound and muttered, "fine." Ino and Shikamaru joined in. Shikamaru quickly became more enthusiastic by smiling and humming the song.

"What about you, Neji? And you, Tenten?" Kiba asked.

"We'll watch," they answered in unison. They stared at their teacher and teammate, who were having way too much "youthful" fun. The two sane team members of team Gai decided it was wiser to stand back at least fifty feet and avoid injury.

"Aw, Neji-niisan, don't be like that," Hinata said in a cute manner. "We wouldn't want me to 'accidentally' publish that photo I have of you and Tenten."

Tenten turned to her long-haired teammate. "What's your cousin talking about?" she queried. If looks could make people insane, Neji would have been foaming at the mouth and chewing on the sharp edge of a katana.

"Let's skank, Tenten," Neji whispered in a monotone.

"What?" Tenten asked, not believing her ears.

"Let's skank," Neji repeated slower.

"Okay," Tenten said gradually, looking at Neji skeptically.

They joined the group. It wasn't a grand amount of time when Neji began to smile, laugh, and began to make comments with the word, "youthful." Glancing at her teammates and teacher, Tenten looked like she was about to go to the academy and request a group transfer. She decided to look on the brightside. _Hey, if he still has a skanking hangover later, maybe he'll let me play with his hair!_

It was late in the afternoon, and it was time for Inuzuka Hana to walk her dogs. She left the house with three leashes and three plastic bags for, well, you know. She decided to pass by her brother's training ground to see how his training was going. Hana was mildly surprised. "WHAT THE HELL?" There was loud ska music playing and there was a large group on people skanking or at least trying to skank including Kiba, Akamaru and their teammates.

"Hey, Hana-neechan!" Kiba called to her. "Thanks for teaching me how to skank the other day!" Hana immediately dropped the leashes and bags and ran in the opposite direction with her dogs following her.


End file.
